Easter Habits
by Noele Flamel
Summary: Ludwig wakes up to find Italy has a surprise-and it's an odd one for the Italian! Afterwards you take a peak at other countries holidays and habits the people get into. GermanyxN.Italy CanadaxOC


I own nothing except Croatia and some of the other OCs. Sorry if some of these guys sound OOC.

When Ludwig opened his eyes this morning, his usual partner was missing.

"Italy?" The man called, rising from the bed lazily. He forced on some jeans and a shirt before noticing the note that was on the nightstand.

_Germany,_

_There's a surprise for you if you manage to figure out how to get to it. I hope you enjoy it! Vee~!_

_Italy_

_P.S. I'm making pasta for dinner~!_

He glanced around the room, trying to figure out what the Italian meant. He glanced around, looking for a clue. Feliciano wouldn't set a surprise without setting a clue.

There. A small egg the colors of the German flag sat nestled in the folds of Italy's uniform. If you hadn't looked closely enough, you wouldn't notice it. Ludwig bent downwards and picked it up, twirling it idly between his fingers. It was plastic but made to serve its purpose. Germany glanced forward and was surprised to see more eggs after it.

He pulled up in shock. He never remembered the Italian saying they did this for Easter. Alfred yes, but not Feliciano. So whatever he was up to had to be interesting.

Ludwig smirked, deciding to play the Italian's game.

The Italian was fighting well and it irritated him. Every once and a while he'd find an egg in the open only to be left with searching for the next. Germany wished he'd get to the end so he could figure out what Italy was up to.

He stared at the egg sitting in the flower vase before the kitchen door. He'd either find more eggs or the surprise planned for him. He opened the door-

To see Feliciano cooking on the stove. N. Italy was in a light green shirt and blue jeans, his bare feet standing on the tiled floor. Ludwig felt a blush come to his face, and after a while Feliciano looked up.

"Hello Doitsu~! Glad you made it to your surprise!" He beamed. Germany looked around again before glancing back to the cooking Italian.

"And what exactly is my sur-" He didn't get any further as Feliciano had kissed him. Ludwig's eyes widened before finally closing, a deeper blush appearing on his face.

"Why me of course~!" Italy grinned as the older man pulled him closer for another kiss. After a while they pulled away and he returned to cooking something on the stove. Ludwig glanced over and saw the eggs cooking over the stove. Feliciano glanced over and smiled. "I didn't break the shells"

"Where'd you find out so much about German Easter?" Ludwig wondered, curious how he was doing this.

"I asked Gilbert and some of the other Germans in town. They were happy to oblige" The Italian replied. Ludwig was slightly concerned but waved it off soon enough. This was a day of celebration-not concern. He proceeded to enjoy the day with the Italian happily enough.

Elsewhere…(in case you wanted to know what the others were up to)

Alfred watched the smaller children hunt for eggs with impatience. Even though he was older than most of the adults there, he still wanted to play with them. He was rewarded however, when he got his own piece of chocolate in the celebration.

Iggy watched the Easter parade from the shadow of Big Ben. As it always was, many people were crowded around to watch and he was happy enough this fell after his birthday. He wouldn't have to deal with a flock of people crowding him. Now if only he could get rid of a certain French man…

Francis was beyond enjoying stalking England, it was fun to watch the parade too. Not that it mattered…

Ivan watched as the children of his country rolled their eggs down the hill. It was always a habit to watch eggs bump into each other down the hill. The brightly colored eggs smashed into each other and bumped one another down a hill. He gave a small smile as a teen and her younger sister won. The younger child eagerly awaited the prize, but shocked everyone when she broke her chocolate and gave a piece to the boy who'd lost badly and a piece to her sister. The Russian himself was surprised when she walked to him and handed him a piece. She smiled awkwardly and he finally gave in, smiling himself and hoping none of the allies would catch him being so kind.

Croatia tapped his egg gently against the Canadian's. Both were enjoying the holiday habits they were showing each other. Both eggs held and they smiled quietly. "I guess we both get the prize…" Croatia stuttered. Canada smiled, happy to be noticed and nodded. They'd been pretty close due to the number of Croatians. It'd be easy to say America had a bunch, but they seemed stronger in the Canadian's lands. Canada smirked at the sudden opportunity and gave the country a peck on the lips. Croatia froze at Matthew's unusual behavior-that wasn't normal for the Canadian, and blushed. So he quickly returned it.

And so every country celebrated Easter their own way. Prussia somehow managed to score a girl, even though she wasn't a country. Austria was given a loaf of Osterstollen by some of his citizens and even Greece managed to exchange a few crimson eggs. It seemed that this would be a day of peace for the countries.

~However you celebrate it, we all celebrate Easter~

I thank you all for reading this and hope you have a Happy Easter. These are true habits the countries do on this holiday and I felt the need to make them accurate. So enjoy the holiday~!


End file.
